


And Now We Wait

by Robinsong



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Age Difference, Bar Scene, Cliche, Eventual Smut, F/M, Like big age gap, Love Maybe?, Rating for in the future, Reader is awkward, Slow Romance, Squirting, Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, landing party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsong/pseuds/Robinsong
Summary: Reader is begrudgingly at a bar with her co-worker Janice. After Janice ditches her she must find her own way through the maze of bar goers. Will she strike up a conversation with Leonard? As the relationship moves on will they too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It might take me a while to update this. But I will when I can. Enjoy.

You don’t know how you got to this point, but here you were. Right in front of the senior medical officer: Doctor McCoy. 

Everyone will tell anyone that will listen about their “crazy night” during shore leave. They will get plastered, hook up, get high off of some alien shit someone else brought. Sure you’re young and would like to get fucked up, but there is a job to do. Being an astrobiologist on earth had its perks. But now knowing of the new species to learn about and document. Just how everything is laid out. Sure it was easy to speculate on Earth, there are a few interplanetary migrants since the human invention of the warp drive. These new ones, however, kept you thoroughly busy. There was no doubt that The NCC-1701 was one the highest diplomatic Starships for the United Earth, and there was no room for error or “funny business”. You needed to stay professional, shore leave is a time to relax and breathe, and that’s exactly how it was...Until now. 

Now you’ve somehow been convinced that you need to leave the ship and come down for a night. You two have been sitting in the mildly lit bar with drinks in front of you. One shot, two shots later, you watched Janice hit them down. She caught a glimpse of the captain next to Sulu. Finding her reason to leave, now she’s off chasing the same guy she has been since you’ve started your exploration. 

A few guys had come up to talk to you, Lieutenant Riley. A real nice guy, when he’s not infected with a disease...or just drunk enough to be handsy.

“Now. My my isn’t that Lieutenant Y/L/N. What are you doing off of the ship?” He slyly sat in the stool next to yours.

“Same reason as you Riley.” You answer dully.  
“Please, call me Kevin.” You offer him no response. After a short moment in silence, “Uhm...May I offer to buy a drink?”  
“I suppose that you could.” He offered you a quick smile and beckoned the bartender.

 

You are unaware of the time that has passed, but you assume that it’s been nearly an hour. You excuse yourself from Lieutenant Riley, to make your way towards the bathroom. There are stumbling bodies all over the bar, you search for Janice in the crowd of people. 

“Oof!” Your shoulder met with someone else’s.  
“Oh no! I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Looking in front of you finally, you see that you had bumped into Ensign Chekov.  
“Yes, yes I am fine. And so are you, hello.” A lascivious look crept on his face. Rolling your eyes, you moved forward. Making into the bathroom without anymore interruptions, you complete your business and leave.  
Riley left where you were two were sitting and was talking up some other person. Sitting back down where you were with slight sway, you ask for another drink. A person sits next to you and waits for their drink.  
They turn towards you and says, “How are ya?”  
“Tired, a little tipsy, and I want to go back to my quarters. So if you don’t mind you can kindly-” you were cut off by noticing who was next to you.  
“Doctor McCoy? What are you doing here?” Feeling slightly taken back. You had never a reason to see the doctor. Before coming onto the ship everyone was medically checked, and every check up since then has been done by a nurse or some other doctor. One would assume that seeing Dr. McCoy would be a bad thing mainly because he’s the surgeon on board.  
He raised an eyebrow, “You know normally I wouldn’t come down to these kind of conditions. However Jim seemed set on coming down. I just wanted to make sure he didn’t make a fool of himself.”  
“Ahh I see.”  
“And what would you be doing down here?”  
“Janice.” after having found her you pointed her out sitting on Kirk’s heels wanting her to notice her. He nods at you. 

Soon the music somehow get louder, the people move more.  
“This place is more like a club.” You try and yell over the music. McCoy leans in closer,”What?”  
“I said this place turned into a club” You yell back at him. He keeps his face close as to keep hearing you speak. You can see the bags under his eyes, he’s tired no doubt. There is just peeking out stubble on his face. He smells sterile, like no matter how much you wash you will smell like hospital. He turns his face towards you, still just as close. You can see him so much clearer, the pores in his face, the freckles, the laugh lines, the lines in the corners of his eyes, the scar going into his eyebrow. You wondered what he looked like to you. You felt exasperated, like you were not great to look at, yet you stayed close to him.  
He scanned all the details of your face just as much as you did his. Yet you both ended staring at one another's eyes. Your faces absentmindedly got closer. His breath mingled with yours, both smelling like alcohol.  
“I think it may be loud in here.” You say at a normal level, he nods his head at you as he leans back. It was non-verbally agreed that you two would leave, to go where? You wouldn’t know. McCoy had lead you to the corner of the bar where it was less crowded, but almost just as loud.  
You wish you actually knew him, you wish you could bring up some old memory to see him laugh. Looking at him he looks so drained, restless. You want to reach out and touch his face, yet you find yourself thinking and staring right at him. You stand there wordless, you two have only shared less than 100 words and you have fallen utterly speechless. Had things become awkward? He didn’t look at you, he looked at the kissing couples around you. You didn’t know where to go, what to do or how to approach so you just stood.

Somewhere in the silence he seen Kirk throw up, and excused himself.  
“I gotta go, but I will see you again.” Is all that he had said. He touched the side of your face, but you couldn’t tell if it was a touch or a caress. Either way his farewell seemed promising. Feeling compelled to find Janice to take her back to the ship, your legs carried you to the middle of the bar once more. You found her sitting on the floor flirting with the man in front of her. You hoisted her up by her arm and brought her to be beamed back aboard.  
“I seen you talking to Leonard.” She slurred out, “You know he is impossible. Like actually,”  
You paid her no mind, letting her ramble on, “When I first went to talk to Sulu, he was there. You know what he said about you?”  
Your eyes moved toward her showing that you were paying attention.  
“He said ‘Well isn’t she just a peach’” She put on a over the top accent. You rolled your eyes not listening to her drunken nonsense. The whole walk to her quarters she would giggle non-stop at any sexual thought involving the captain. She would talk about how she wants her mouth on his cock, or how she wants him to fuck her right there in the captain's chair.  
“You know I can see the way he looks at me, He wants me as much as I want him.”  
You say nothing, you open her door and help her to her bed.  
“Y/N, you need to live. If you want to live life in space as one biological...thing where it sucks the fun out of you then go ahead. Just remember that Spock has gotten laid more than you.”  
You left her in her room after that. You walked away without saying a word, but you know that she was right. Maybe you could start talking to some people more… Kevin Riley was nice. He was similar age to you, attractive. It couldn’t hurt, could it?

Days go by falling back into the same routine, Dr McCoy began to pop up more. You’d see him on the way to your section, walking through the halls, yelling at the captain, hearing him over the intercom. Your thoughts have drifted from Riley to the doctor. You kept reliving that night. You could have kissed him, held his hand, hugged him even, but you didn’t. You beat yourself up a little. 

Weeks have gone by since shore leave, you were closing in on a class M planet. You had gotten word from your superior that they would need you to beam down on the planet to help bring back smaller lifeforms. You had liked going on these types of mission, and it wasn’t often when you did. You made sure you have all of the proper tools as to beam down.

The landing party had several persons involved including none other than the doctor McCoy. Not that you had minded seeing him, but he seemed to be everywhere. As the mission progressed there was some insect life, some small critters, but nothing rather large or hostile. The plant life however was rather large and overgrown. Seeing some movement overhead you abruptly stopped causing someone to bump into you. You had lost your footing and tripped, but the person who bumped you caught you, “Nice to see you again, Ma’am.” getting straightened up, you look towards Dr McCoy.  
“I told you I’d see you again.” He flashed a smile. You got to see his smile, and was it becoming.  
You looked at him and smiled. 

Maybe he was the one you could try to talk with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N learns more about the grumpy space doctor.

Several months have passed and you began to speak more to the good doctor. Learning a lot about him: Where he’s from, when his birthday is, his previous marriage. You’ve learned to love his smile, and how his eyes crinkle and his mouth forms lines. You learned that he has been practicing medicine 20 years, you learned that he is 43 (nearly 20 years your senior). You learned the year before this mission started, his wife sent him the divorce papers after 10 years. You learned that he was broken and scared and he hated love.

You couldn’t blame him, but you still wanted him. You cursed yourself for wanting him. Maybe you wanted to fix him, maybe you wanted to love him in all the ways his ex wife couldn’t. It was one particular evening after both of your shifts you had gotten together. He told you of his wife.  
“Highschool is no fun for anyone Darlin’. Especially when you fall in love with one woman, and marry her. I sure did love her. We married and had a child, but she didn’t want me anymore. She took Joanna and left. I had nothin’ felt nothin’. I didn’t know what to do. So I became a doctor, right here in StarFleet. She had told me to move on, and I did...Mostly. Having flings here and there nothin’ special.

“Then I’m in an outpost and in comes a letter from Jocelyn. It’s been near ten years since we’ve separated. She sent me the divorce papers, with her ring.” He held up his left hand where his signature pinky ring resides, “You know this was my wedding ring, I don’t have the heart to take it off. Call me foolish I guess, but she was my wife, she had my daughter. I just couldn’t...I don’t know Darlin’”  
You sat quietly and listened to him tell you about Jocelyn, and how they got together. You could see the pain; in his eyes, on his face, and you could hear it in his voice. It reminded you that he is also human. A life just as complicated as yours. That was the night you looked at him and touched his face and brought his lips to yours.

He seemed so taken back. The shock was instant and you didn’t want anything more than a simple peck. His lips were cold, as were yours. Both chapped, but his more so. You liked it, you thought he liked it too. You had seen him smile and carry on with his story, and you were content for the night then. 

 

More weeks had passed since the night when he told you of Jocelyn. You have fallen into seeing Leonard daily. He had become part of your regimine. There would be days that he seen you in the rec room, or in the eating area and would sit next to you. You would smile at him always, and he at you. You loved his smile, you will think it to the end of this galaxy, and the one next to that, and the one after to that. You thought that Leonard knew that, so he would just smile at you just to see you stop. 

“How are you today?” Leonard asks as he sits beside you. Your shoulders graze and it makes a feeling in your stomach.   
“Hi. I’m hungry, just waiting to go to lunch.”  
“Do you mind if I join you?”  
“I would never mind.” He looked you in the eyes,you ceased to breathe as you learn his face all over. Everything is happily familiar, his skin is still the same. His eyes are still the same, his age lines are still the same. He is just as you have him ingrained in your mind.   
“How are you doing today?” You asked him breaking a short silence.  
“Jim is an asshole and had me running all over today.”  
“I know that that can’t be true…”  
“Oh but darlin’ it is. And it happens more often than you think.”  
“Leonard you need a break, relax sometimes, you know it’s good for you.” you laid an hand on his arm.  
“You know, Y/N, we could see each other more outside if this.”  
“I would like that.” 

 

You met Leonard after his shift by the recreation area. You leaned against the wall, giving small nods to those who are greeting you while passing. After a few minutes or so he walked up looking as tired than ever.  
“Good Evening.” He sounded much more tired than he looked. You frowned a bit.  
“And to you.”   
Both of you stood there for a moment looking at one another. Clearing your throat Leonard was snapped out of his thoughts. He said a quick let’s go. And with that you were on his way to his quarters.   
“This is nice.” You say walking into his room so to speak.   
“Real personal huh?”  
“Totally.” An emotionless chuckle. He cleared his throat and turned from you.   
“Would you like a drink?”   
“That would be nice, thanks.” He poured a odd colored drink into a fancier glass than was necessary and handed it to you. Taking a drink the alcohol made your throat burn and lips tingle. But you weren’t about to show Leonard that. He coughed for a moment, and you started off in conversation,   
“I have a question for you.”  
“Yeah?” He looked puzzled.  
“Well…”You trail off. Leonard looked at you.   
“Go on.”  
“Do you ever miss her?”  
“Who?”  
“Your daughter.”  
“Well of course.” He looked back at you, and you felt nieve. You smiled at him. You saw him smile at you too. Leonard took a drink of his beverage, and looked away from you. You still looked at him. Should I change the conversation? He looks sad, oh no.

“You know...I actually kind of really like you. And I know it’s a bit forward, but I do.” He looked surprised. You panicked a little. Why did I say that?   
“Well what I mean is that-”  
“I’m gonna stop you right there darlin’” Leonard turned toward you on the couch, set down his drink, and looked you in the eye.   
“I can tell you that I like you too.” You felt like a child. You are so excited and your heart feels like it is going to leap out of your chest. But his face remained the same. You wanted nothing more than to kiss him, and for the second time you did just that.  
You supposed Leonard was expecting it that time, because he kissed you back. His lips still felt the same as the peck before, but now you got so much more. Your hand fell to the back of his head. And his mouth tasted of the drink you both had.  
You felt the kiss start to drift, happily you pulled away. You felt at ease, there was no story to be told after this one. But you knew for sure you definitely had called for the old broken space doctor. And you knew he wasn't going to fall for you in the same ways. He was battered, tired, and only held room in his heart for his daughter, and you knew that. But none of that matters as long as he knew that you loved him.  
You felt foolish for loving him so quickly. You felt young and inexperienced, too youthful almost. Starfleet academy takes five years and even going into it by your early 20s you were still only mid 20s now. How would Leonard ever get past something like this? It's an easy moral question to ask. Would he actually want you like this? So young. So new to life.  
Leonard thought the same things. Much to his surprise though you had taken a liking to him. The first night you kissed him he thought he had dreamt it. So light and sweet. After you left that night he had a mind full of thoughts and emotions that he hasn't felt since he was first with Jocelyn.  
You sat in silence longer. He was happy, and so were you. And so it stayed like that. Janice's words popped up in your mind every once in a while.  
“Y/N, you need to live. If you want to live life in space as one biological...thing where it sucks the fun out of you then go ahead. Just remember that Spock has gotten laid more than you.”  
Did you need to live more? You felt alive with Leonard. So maybe you should leave it as it is for now. And you will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and reader don't see each other in a few days, and tension ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut in this chapter. Thanks to all of those that are reading this. I just feel like there is not a whole lot of Leonard/Reader out there.

The next morning you woke up in Leonard quarters. You didn't leave last night. You two enjoyed each other's company, until you both got sleepy and Leonard offered for you to stay rather than have people question why you were returning so late.

       The accusation hurt a little. Did he not want to be accused of sleeping with you? Would like be so wrong? You both liked each other. You were panicking again. But Leonard walked into his bedroom, and seen you were awake. He had let you take his bed, and he slept on the couch. You told him that you could just go back to your own quarters, but he insisted.

 

    “Good morning.” Leonard look at you on the bed, and you began to sit up.

 

“Thank you for letting me sleep here.” You were still offended. He turned to grab something from the dresser.

 

“Well of course, I couldn't have you in scandal.” You scoffed unintentionally. He was worried about you being put in scandal? Why would he be worried about that?

 

“Well thank you.” That came out more sarcastic than intended.

 

“I'm sorry, did I do something?” He turned back, blue shirt in hand. No have no answer. Not because you didn't have one, but simply because you've been making a fool of yourself this far already. Leonard waited a minute for your response and walked over to his bed.

 

“Well then I'm sorry. But my dear I need to go.” He waited for you to look at him, and bent down to kiss your forehead.  _ My dear. _ Happiness filled you.

 

“My home is your home, feel free to leave whenever you'd like, but try not to let anyone see you leaving here.” There it was again. And he had no idea that you were upset about it. With a nod from you he was gone. 

  
  
-  
  


You didn't see Leonard for a few days after that. Maybe he was trying to avoid you? However that doesn't seem much like Leonard. Captain Kirk in the other hand was always around; and it made little sense.

 

“Lnt. ____, how is everything today?” Captain came up behind you to look over your shoulder.

 

“Just fine sir. How is everything at the helm?” You jab.

 

“Great. Uh quick question.” He waited for a response, but you continued your report. “Have you talked to your friend Janice lately?”

 

“Not since a few days after shore leave. Why?” You still didn't look at him.

 

“I'd like to have a word with her.” 

 

“She's a yomen you should see her at some point for a message.”

 

“Right...okay.” a short pause, “So you and Bones huh?”

 

How did he know there was anything even going between you two? You snapped your head up from your documents to look at him. Captain Kirk then smiled at you almost too innocent...

“We chat, but we aren’t actually an item or anything.” You stated plainly after recovering.

 

“That’s not what he said.”

 

“Is that so?” You crossed your chest.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Well what would that be?”

 

“It’s not my duty to delve into my co-workers private life. Back to work Lieutenant.” Your mouth gaped open then snapped shut.  _ Didn’t he just…? Oh well.  _

  
  


Leonard still hasn’t made any appearances. He hasn’t come to visit at lunch, or for after your shift, or even before his shift. It has been many days since you have seen him and you are starting to feel quite lonely. You think what is bad, is that you miss his accent, and how he talks about his past. The way his eyes light up when he speaks of his daughter, or how he loves his work. You have spent more time with him than you realized. You decided that you need to go and visit him. Your shift is over in a few hours and his should be starting in the meantime. 

 

The medical area always smells like hospital, sanitizer and frustration. Leonard being the CMO it makes sense that he would be in his office. When you approached the door and knocked there was no answer. You waited a moment before trying again. One of the other doctors happened to be walking by and said that he had an emergency surgery he had to perform. You sent him a message on his PADD that read, 

“Leonard,

Long time no see  ~~ stranger ~~ , would you like to  get ~~a drink~~ together after beta shift today?  ~~ Haven’t seen you in ‘ages’ haha. ~~

Let me know, okay? 

-Y/N”

You send it feeling you should have sent this days ago.  _ Maybe he did need some space?  _ You did your usual activities. You did your required amount of physical exercise, read for a good while too. Deciding to take a shower maybe be a good idea right now. Just as you stood up, your PADD lit up. Not that you noticed. 

 

When you got into the shower you took your grand old time, by letting the warm water run over you and your face. After 15 minutes of doing everything you needed to chill your nerves you remove yourself and wrapped a towel around you. Everything outside of the shower area seemed so cold in comparison. With the towel still around you, you worked your way towards your bed area. However just as you emerged out you heard a gasp and a slap.  

Terrified you scream and look to see what happened. Leonard was sitting right on the couch with his eyes covered and face beat red. He looked more terrified than you did to be honest. 

“I am so sorry darlin’, I didn’t know you would be in the shower.” His voice sounded shaky and you said nothing back.

 

“I sent you a message that I would stop by in 10 minutes, and you told me in the past that I can just walk in whenever.”  _ Shit I did tell him that. Well what do I do now? _ You clutched onto the towel.

 

“ Leonard it's alright. I just haven't seen you in days.” You voice was filled with worry. 

 

“I know darlin’, I've been so busy. I've been meaning to send you a message, but I never got around to it. I've missed you.” Your heart fluttered.  _ He missed me?  _ You had the biggest grin on your face. Everything moved in rapid succession. You helped Leonard up off of the couch and wrapped your arms around him. Taking in the smell of hospital, hand sanitizer, frustration (aka med bay), and him. He felt warm on your face as you pressed it to the top of his chest. 

“Leonard I missed you too. I understand what kept you. Just message me so that way I don't go over a week wondering if you were mad at me. Or needing space…”

 

You two were still hugging when he started to speak again.

“Why would I be mad you, my dear.”

 

“Because I was angry with you…”

 

“Why's that hmm?”

“Because you made it quite evident that you felt as though people shouldn't think we've been together.” That was much easier to get out than expected. He pushed your shoulders realising that you're still wet, and only wrapped in a towel. You looked to see what he was staring at was the fact that the only reason this towel was still up was because your bodies were still pressed together. Leonard took a loud swallow, and a short breath before starting.

 

“I didn't want people to think that not because of being with you. But more so from you being with me.” You laughed at him and he began again.

 

“Y/N I'm serious. I'm old, and worn down. I'm almost double your age. I could very nearly be the same age as your father. And I didn't think you wanted anything out of this, with this.” He gestured to one side of him. But you laughed at him again.

 

“You know… I had very similar thoughts,” he looked in your eyes,” I thought I was way too young for you. That you would want someone with more experience, more knowledge.” You looked away and bit your lip. Leonard then brought his hand to your face, and you looked at him.

“Not in a million years darlin’.” And he leaned down to kiss you. This was different then the two times you kissed him. Those were full of innocence, these kisses are full of want. 

 

For months we wanted each other, and never said anything. You hand went up to his hair, and the other stayed on his arm. His hands were both on either side of your face. Never have you felt more alive. The kiss turned more hungry, breathing was taking place between each wet kiss, and your towel had fallen minutes ago and no one noticed. 

 

You turned for Leonard to sit on the couch, and that's when he opens his eyes. He gave out a gasp, and you looked at him. Embarrassed you tried to pick up the towel again and he swatted it out of your hands.

You looked at him with wide eyes, and he back at you. 

 

“My God you're gorgeous. Why did I wait this long?” Leonard felt out of character for himself as he pulled your naked body down to sit on him. Either one of your legs were on the other side of his legs. His legs slightly apart, and your arms resting on his shoulders. 

 

Leonard had pulled you so close your chest was in his face. It seemed that there was no doubt that he wanted to do this, and you knew that you wanted to. You were sitting straight up while straddling the CMO of the USS Enterprise. And he was face deep holding one breast while there was a mouth on the other. Your breathing became more rigid and one of your hands flew up to his hair. You absentmindedly began to grind against him feeling the black material of his trousers rub against your  unclothed pussy. 

 

A moan almost too quiet to catch was uttered and it was then this situation hit Leonard. You ground yourself against him again and let out another moan and tighten your grip in his hair. One of leonard's hands moved to grab your hips and help guide you back and forth. Him kissing and licking your breasts become more demanding as you begin to grind harder.  You heard Leonard give out a whimper, and shift underneath you. You could feel the hard on whenever you rub against him. 

 

You look at him, sweat is starting to gather on his hairline. His eyebrows are furrowed, pupils fully expanded, lips are parted. God he looks hot. You lift your hips up a little, and grab the front of his trousers. Your hands are shaking as you unbutton them, and your we hair fell into your face. Leonard unzipped the zipper and lifted his hips enough to pull them down his hips. As soon as the warm piece of flesh was exposed it flinched up.

 

You take a moment to appreciate his cock, and you licked your hand. Running your tongue from Palm to tip of finger. You brought said hand down to Leonard's dick and dragged what you could of precum down his length. Running him up and down until it became dry. He was giving little grunts, and you watched as more of the clear secretion leaked out. 

Lifting your hips back up, your naked sex was right above his. Taking it in hand you rub the tip of the soft head against your clit. You give out a sharp gasp as Leonard holds his breath. Leonard stopped suddenly, and you felt the shock of disappointment.

 

“Wait, what about some sort of protection.” This is what he was worried about? 

 

“Leonard, I have an IUD, it's basically mandatory. Now shut up and put it in.” Leonard didn't need to be told twice. His cock was prodded right against your opening. Slipping in after the amount of resistance you would expect from anyone. You let out a groan as you sank all the way down. 

 

“Oh shit.” You moaned as you lifted yourself back up slowly. Leonards head was fallen against the back of the couch. His eyes are open, but not looking at anything. He lifted his head and grabbed your hips and holds you up. He starts pushing into you from below, and the pace gets faster. You hold onto his still clothed shoulders as you continuously give out quieter moans, and he grunting. 

 

“Leonard. Jesus Christ.” You panted as you felt his balls slap against your ass. It has been a long time since you’ve been with anyone. You missed the way it feels to have someone rubbing the inside of you with their cock, or mouth on your neck like Leonard is currently doing. His breath is hot against the skin, and you can feel that you are all sweaty. Your lungs felt on fire for  breathing so hard. You felt Leonards balls tighten, and how much it twitched inside of you. 

 

“Are you gonna?” You looked at him and nodded his head.  You bit into his shoulder as you braced for what you were expecting to happen. Instead you were left with him pulling out and flipping you right on your back on the couch. You moaned in disappointment as the feeling of him filling you up was removed. He instead loomed over you and bent over to kiss you as he plunged two fingers into your pussy right then. 

A noise from deep in your chest was made as he curled his fingers up. You forget that he is notorious for having great hands, and you won’t forget now. He is knuckle deep and still going, you can feel the tendons in his arms flexing and contracting, and the rough pads of his fingers stroke your smooth insides. One great thing about his age, experience, another great thing. He knows more about the human body than an average man does. Leonard knows exactly what angle, how hard and how to move to send you gasping for breath. But his mouth covered your breathing in your gasps and moans. 

 

It feels like hours have gone by with him fingering you like you haven’t been fingered before. Your legs began shaking as well as your stomach. Your eyes couldn’t see straight as your legs began to go numb and hot. Leonard pulled his fingers out of you and rubbed his hand flat against your clit to help sooth the shaking. Your hips were lifted off of the couch to meet his touches. 

 

“Good girl.” Leonard whispered to you. 

 

“What was that?” It took a moment for you to get back into your right state of mind. 

 

“Well I don’t think I’ve ever seen a lady orgasm quite that hard.” You sat up to look at him and you felt something wet against your bottom, and you looked down to see a big wet spot and Leonards arm all wet. You covered your mouth in shock,

 

“Did I just?” He nodded his head and you felt your cheeks go red. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at you. He put both hands on either your face and gives you a sweet kiss as he pushed himself back into you. The sensitive walls of your pussy pulsed against him and he groaned. Lifting his face to be above yours he started to move in short, quick, shallow thrusts. His breath mixed with yours and your face contorted in pleasure. The head of his cock pulled against your g-spot, and when it would go in it would brush against the cervix. His thrusts were deep and plunging. The sweet Leonard was gone. The one that called you darlin’ and dear, and he was replaced with a man who most definitely wanted to finish. The feeling of his balls grazing against your ass was magnificent. His pubic hair was rubbing against your own. Every smell was heightened, every move was magnified, moan after moan rang in both your ears. Your grip on his with life altering, if you let go you knew you would fall. 

 

“I want you to cum in me Leonard.” He looked at you shocked. not slowing his movements at all. 

 

“Are you sure?” His thrusts were getting more and more erratic. He was so close and you definitely knew you wanted it. 

 

“Yes, do it. I’m good remember?” He nodded his head at me, and focused on pumping. You felt the first spurt come quickly and he groaned. Others followed and you felt him paint the inside of you. He pulled out of you and you tried to stand up to find your legs are jello. Taking a second to have your legs steady you walk yourself back into the shower area to get cleaned up. 

 

The feeling of your orgasm making your skin feel taught as it dries on your ass and Leonards  moving inside of you and dripping down your legs. Was both making you feel hot, and mildly grossed out. You put back on your workout clothes, as to not have to walk back out there naked. They didn’t smell bad and at this point they were dry. Emerging once again Leonard was sitting back on the couch, pants pulled up. Looking as though he had seen a ghost. 

 

“Are you alright?” You sat down directly next to him to avoid the wet spot you made. The smell of sex lingered and you still buzzed feeling high. “You kinda look pale.”

 

“I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you. Or at least asked you what you wanted. I mean darlin’ you had just come out of the shower. And I basically just jumped you. I could have has the common decency to at least take you to bed.” You looked at him sad, you knew this wasn’t because he didn’t want this with you, but that’s how it felt. 

 

You spoke so softly with your head down, “Well I apologise for any regrets you have about this.” You stood up and started to make your way to your sleeping area. The bed was typical, the floor was typical, and you also felt typical. This is the first time ever feeling so low after having sex with someone. And this time the someone was one that you really really wanted. Hell that you may even love. But now it's going to be overshadowed by his regret. 

 

Leonard followed after you, “What did you say?”

 

“Goodnight Leonard.”

 

“Do you want me to leave?”

 

“It seems you want yourself to leave. I’ll see you whenever you aren’t too busy again. Thanks for finding the time to come hang out.” You tried to get all the pleasantries out as fast as you could so you can get him out. 

 

“Okay darlin’ I will see you tomorrow.” He kissed the top of your head. He looked so sad while walking away. I guess that was his own fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Leo was just trying to be nice. But ah well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night after reader spends with Leonard gets a little harry. What can reader do to fix it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. I started a Tumblr page if you wanted to go check it out: https://oddballingswriting.tumblr.com/

 

The next morning you felt instant regret as you felt the still tingling in your legs. The regret was not having slept with Leonard, but rather kicking him out. You felt like you had missed a full night of opportunities, but at the same time you remember the panic that came upon Leonard afterwards. 

 

You needed to be sure that he knew that none of what happened is because he did something to force himself on you, or taking advantage. He was too kind for his own good, and it must be because of his southern charm. 

-

It has been more than a week and at this point it feels like Leonard is avoiding you. I mean how could you blame him. If you would see him, he would turn the other cheek, if you would talk to him he would pretend he didn't hear you or give you short responses. You would guess there is nothing wrong with him trying to put a little space, seeing as you literally hit him with the door on the way out.  But not seeing him or talking to him was different than not being able to see or hear from him. This time you knew he must have been angry with you. 

  
  


You knew you had to find a way to make things right or at least talk to him. There were three options:

 

  1. Leave things the way they are until things get better in it's own time.
  2. Talk to the captain and make it mandatory that Leonard comply to some made up regulation or something.
  3. Or three. Go to his quarters and wait.



  
  


There were pros and cons facing all of these options. One being that things may not smooth over and you may have ruined a beautiful thing. Two: Cornering him is never a good idea especially when trying to get back in good graces. And three invasion of personal space. 

 

You rubbed your temple trying to come up with a solid excuse for any of them. Your head began to hurt, and a headache was forming painfully and quickly. Bingo. Med bay. Leonard was a doctor, and he can't turn a patient away. Perfect. The word had rolled smoothly and mischievously in your own head.

 

Here's the plan (much better said than done):

 

You will go to med bay on a shift you know there aren't a whole many of patients. And a shortage of doctors. You would get this information from Carol, who had agreed to help you if you could personally refer her to resources in the field. You would then go in to explain to Carol (the nurse) that you have been having persistent headaches and would like to see if there is anything wrong. And then Leonard comes in and you'll wing it from there. Simple.

 

-

 

Simple was the wrong word. Leonard was sitting in his chair doing what he does. And you in the patients chair trying to explain the conglomeration of symptoms you were having. Question after question consisting of, “Are you seeing auras/ pain around the forehead/ runny nose/ sensitivity to light (ect).” All things you’d imagine to be standard questions regarding this subject. But caught on the spot you should have put more thought into this. Your answers were falling inconsistent. That was until there was the question of were there any recent stressors that have affected your day to day life. You had paused and Leonard looked at you with an odd look. 

“I uh. Have fallen into a relationship of sorts with an individual, if that is what you were asking.”  Leonard crooked an eyebrow and shot a glance toward you. You thought it felt silly to refer to Leonard himself anonymously like that. Your face felt hot, and you hoped that he didn’t get the wrong idea. 

 

“Well Lieutenant Y/L/N, it doesn’t seem like you have anything definitive for the cause of your headaches. All I can say is that you are having migraines, and mild if that.” Leonard looked at the screen the whole short interaction. He continued on to say,

“I can give you a shot of steroids if they ever get to a point that's bad enough. But otherwise try and reduce your stress, whatever it takes okay?”  

 

“Okay.” Your mind began to zone.

 

You leapt up from your chair and wrapped your arms around the doctors neck. He always smelled the same, his skin felt the same, he looked the same and you loved it. You wanted to show him how much you were sorry. Or maybe even take charge in “reducing your stress” because whatever it takes.  You put your fingers through his hair, and pulled his mouth close. Your kiss was intense. It was being used to portray want, and apologies, and forgiveness. His side of the kiss started off weary, but he slowly worked into it. His arm began to wrap around your waist as if to pull you up. Both of your breathing intensified. Your lips were tingling as you felt Leonard on yours again, and it was like heaven. You both got more and more into it and the kiss continued.

 

“Lieutenant.”

 

“Doctor.”

 

“Are you feeling alright you've been staring straight at me for two minutes.” You blinked. A fantasy, it was just a fantasy.

 

“If you are feeling symptoms of this along with your headache I may need to give you a different diagnosis.” he was acting very professional. He look at you with some sense of actual concern. Your cheeks felt hot from your thoughts still. The residual confidence lingered from your little daydream.

 

“Leonard I'm sorry.” it was a blatant statement. One that made him look at you with shock and confusion. 

 

“I didn't mean to kick you out after what happened. We never had a chance to talk about it. So I falsified my way in here because you have no choice but to talk to me.”  He looked at you with what seemed like annoyance. You took another deep breath and continued.

“And I mean it didn't help that whenever I would try and talk to you I would be avoided by the plague,” you pause to look at the ground, “I miss you Leonard. And I'm sorry I lied my way in here to waste your time.” You actually felt sad. 

 

There is nothing keeping Leonard from accepting your apology. He doesn't have to accept it and the thought of not having Leonard around strikes fear into your heart. He is looking at you with eyes that he's trying to hide the emotion of. His face remained stoic and unmoving, but still surprised by the statement given. You begin once more after taking a really shaky breath.

 

“Leonard I think I love you.”

 

The world stopped there. Everything was like slow motion. The bright lights of the exam room became too bright in your opinion. The way his face changed almost immediately spoke volumes. A small smile cracked into his face. One that was almost to impossible to see and only lasted for a second.

 

“Oh darlin’, How can I be upset when you say stuff like that?” You felt embarrassed beyond belief. The feeling of your heart was pounding in your chest felt like a drum beating. This is the moment you felt truly youthful in comparison to him.

 

You felt like to learned to love him too easily. You've known each other for only seven months on a five year voyage (that has only two left). Seven months and you have learned to fall head over heels. It wasn't before this moment that you realised how much Leonard truly means to you. 

 

You heard Leonard wheel his chair closer to you. He took his right hand and grazed it under your chin. He nudged your head up to look at him. And like always he hasn't changed. But the one thing that has is his emotion.

 

His face looked softer, not so hard or angry. His eyes looked bright and he looked like he was trying to keep a professional demeanor. The face that he was making was making you believe he was actually truly happy. 

 

“I care for you a whole lot sweetheart.” why does he make me feel like this you thought as your heart picked up even more pace. How does one man make you feel like the entire world hang in the balance?

 

“I just really needed to talk to you Leonard.”

 

“I know darlin’ we can talk later after my shift okay?” 

 

“Okay.” for the first time in a week he smiled at you. 

 

Walking out of the bright room, and seeing Carol she motioned for me to message her later.  Nodding at her Leonard showed you out of med bay. Walking down the hallway was no easy task. Your legs felt numb, your arms felt weak, and your head felt like it was made of nothing. Everything buzzed more than the evening you spent with him only a week ago. 

 

Everything seemed to change in a single second after you said that phrase. But did you really believe it? You tried to think if Leonard were to be gone. If you had no met him, or if something happened. The thought hurt. You couldn’t tell if this was just for now, or if this was to be forever. Will you always “Love” him. That thought scared you, and the fear of it made you feel young. 

 

You sat in silence in your bed for what felt like a day. Contemplating. He is divorced, he has a daughter, he is 43, he has lived life and you have just started it seems.  You were excelling in your field, you were right under Spock's direct orders when it came to your work in UFoP and your work on the USS Enterprise. Leonard would understand that better than anyone. Work was important to you, and he had to understand that. And when it came to Leonard it didn’t matter. He could have been married three times over and you would still like him the same. Joanna on the other hand was a completely different story. One that you are not yet ready to brave, nor have to. 

 

Your mind got lost on so many different things when it came to Leonard. The one thing that you knew for sure is that you really really care for him. You don’t know if you love him, but you think you do. And that is something that you wish you hadn’t said. You suddenly felt immeasurably stupid. You groaned against your pillow as you pulled it from behind your head to over your face. You thought to yourself, ‘God...we aren’t even dating and I go off and tell him that I love him.’  

 

Your felt too much of everything right now. Regret, embarrassment, anger, sadness, more embarrassment, happy, content, even more embarrassment. You mentally beat yourself up for the emotional stress you are putting yourself through. You let yourself calm down with some steady breathing and time. 

-

 

A very faint sounding knock broke you out of deep thought. You felt dazed knowing how much has time has passed since you began to think. You shuffle your feet across the floor as you wrap your arms around you. As you push the button you heard another knock being cut off as the door opens quickly.

 

“Sorry I’m late. I was kept with another patient.” As he walked in he took in his surroundings. Each room looks nearly exactly the same except for personal touches that are given to each room. Yours only had your degrees and a few awards and pictures of family and friends. You shrugged as he sat down on the couch and you sat close but not next to him. 

 

“So last time we were both on this couch…” You tried to break the silence. Leonard side eyed you. 

 

“Yeah, I got kicked out and we didn’t talk.” He responded almost bitterly. 

 

“Well I was going to go with something a little more explicit, but you’re not wrong.” 

 

“Well, you wanted us to talk. Here I am and here you are.”

 

“Are you still as upset with me as you were?”

 

“Honestly, no” You felt relieved. Leonard began to talk again. 

 

“You know what?” You look at him with a scared feeling in your stomach.

 

“I honestly didn't think I would care for anyone this much after Jocelyn. You know besides my baby girl,” More relief and honestly it felt so great. “Y/N I actually missed you too.” 

 

You felt pride swell in your chest as you looked at Leonard with happiness filling your eyes. He moved over on the grey couch and was right by your side. The sheer amount of positive emotion you are feeling at this point overcame everything you were thinking earlier. Leonard slung one arm around your shoulder and looked directly at you. His eyes were so bright even in the dark room. You supposed it had something to do with the fact that he had someone to care for him the way that you do now. Looking at him still you still memorized new things you can notice on his face. Every new freckle, each new line, taking it all in you breathe in easy. 

 

That breath was the first easy breath you took since that night. You brought a hand to his cheek and it layed there gently. Both of you leaned forward until your foreheads touched. Leonards arm was still laying across your shoulder as you both had your eyes closed and we're sitting in content.

 

“I think I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this... I would love feedback.


End file.
